Super Mario RPG Re-Telling Story
by luigi01-niagi02
Summary: Ketika Mario sedang menyelamatkan putri Toadstool dari Bowser, sebuah gempa melanda negeri Jamur dan sebuah pedang turun dari langit dan memencarkan ketujuh bintang. More inside. Little bit typo and OOC. Rate K plus to T for safe.


Hi-ya! Saya kembali menulis lagi di fandom Mario berbahasa Indonesia yang (sangat) sepi ini. *windblow*

Pasti kalian tahu kan bagaimana cerita SMRPG? Itu loh, yang tentang munculnya makhluk bernama "Exor". Ia berupa pedang raksasa yang menempatkan dirinya di kastil Bowser dengan meng-klaim kastil itu sebagai properti milik "Smithy's Gang".

Want to see more? Let's-a begin!

Chapter 1: Prolouge

* * *

Langit berwarna biru cerah. Matahari menyinari bukit. Seorang putri cantik dengan rambut pirang dan gaun berwarna merah jambu, duduk ditengah taman bunga. Sambil memegang beberapa bunga di genggamannya.

Namun, langit berubah menjadi gelap. Berangsur-angsur. Putri tersebut kemudian terkejut. Ia berdiri dan celingak-celinguk. Sekelilingnya mulai berubah menjadi seperti didalam gua, gelap tanpa sinar satupun.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang mengutit dirinya. Orang itu mengenakan koopa clown car, beterbangan ke arah kanan dan kiri. Putri tersebut mulai ketakutan.

'Ada apa itu? Apa yang terjadi?' batinnya. Ia mencari-cari sumber suara koopa clown car tersebut.

Dengan sigap, orang itu menyerbu putri tersebut dan membawanya pergi.

"TOLOOONG!"

Dari kejauhan, seorang laki-laki berkumis lebat bernama Mario, terkejut mendengar suara teriakan.

"Ini pasti ulah Bowser lagi," katanya. Ia keluar dari rumahnya dan bergegas pergi untuk menyelamatkan tuan putri Toadstool.

Ia berlari ke arah istana milik Bowser, musuh bebuyutannya. Pintu pun dibuka, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam istana tersebut. Didalamnya, ia masuk ke ruangan demi ruangan. Ia dihadang oleh beberapa Terrapin, dan ia berhasil mengalahkannya. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu ruangan selanjutnya yang berlautan lahar yang panas dan jembatan kayu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah berhati-hati, khawatir jembatan itu akan runtuh. Ketika ia sampai didepan pintu, jembatan kedua itu runtuh dengan mengeluarkan suara yang sangat berisik sehingga dirinya sangat terkejut. Pintu pun dibuka, ia berjalan ke dalam.

Namun, tak ditemukan.

Ia celingak-celinguk, bingung. Lalu, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergoyang dari atas. Ya, putri Toadstool diikat menggunakan tali dan tergantung. Mario terkejut, dan bergegas naik ke atas lampu lilin yang digantung oleh rantai. Bowser pun tertawa-tawa.

"Ingatlah, aku akan mengalahkanmu!" seru Bowser, kepada Mario.

"Silahkan saja!" kata Mario*.

Pertarungan antara Mario dan Bowser pun dimulai. Pertama, Mario memukul Bowser, yang menyebabkannya HPnya berkurang. Namun, Bowser pun membalikkan serangan Mario dengan mencakarnya. HP Mario juga berkurang, hanya sedikit. Beberapa serangan yang diberi Mario dan Bowser pun menyebabkan Toadstool berteriak kepada Mario

"Mario! Rantainya! Serang rantainya, bukan Bowsernya!"

Mario pun mengerti maksudnya Toadstool. Lalu, ia berniat untuk menyerang rantainya. Berkali-kali ia serang rantai tersebut dan menerima beberapa serangan Bowser, akhirnya rantai itu mulai mengendur. Bowser yang menyadari ada yang salah, terkejut ketika melihat rantai itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Hah?! Ayo, kinclink*! Kenapa kau menjadi seperti itu?! Ayo! Ayo!" Bowser pun bersorak-sorak kepada rantai yang mulai lepas dari lampu lilin. "HEYAAAAAA!" Bowser pun jatuh.

Mario pun melihat adegan itu. Ia berpikir itu adalah pelajaran untuk Bowser.

"Mario! Kau berhasil!" kata Toadstool, bersorak gembira. Mario pun mengeluarkan kedua jari membentuk "V" sebagai tanda kemenangan.

Namun, sebuah palu menghantam rantai tersebut. Mario terkejut. Keadaan itu seperti ketika Bowser hendak jatuh.

"Mario! Lakukan sesuatu!" kata Toadstool, ia juga panik dan khawatir.

Mario bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, lalu ia juga jatuh. Ketika ia jatuh, ia melihat Bowser menangis tanda kekalahan. Tapi, Bowser mengetahui musuhnya juga jatuh, semangatnya mulai kembali lagi dalam sekejap.

"Kau jatuh juga, heh? Rasakan ini!" Bowser hendak menyerang Mario, namun serangannya kini meleset dan ia diinjak oleh Mario. "HYAAAA!"

Mario meloncat sangat tinggi, lalu ia menggenggam rantai yang telah putus dari lampu tersebut. Ia menarik dirinya untuk bisa bergerak keatas. Lalu, tangan kanannya memegang salah satu tali yang ada di badan putri Toadstool, dengan tangan kiri memegang rantai sebagai penyeimbang baginya.

"Oh Mario! Kau berhak menyelamatkanku kan? Terima ka- Apa ini?! Apa yang sedang terjadi?!"

Mario juga terkejut. Kastil ini mulai bergetar-getar. Genggamannya terhadap tali mulai mengendur, dan negeri Jamur ini seperti dilanda gempa yang sangat dasyat.

Dari atas awan, ada sebuah pedang raksasa yang turun dari langit. Pedang itu muncul beserta ketujuh bintang. Bintang itu memencar, dan pedang itu turun dan jatuh diatas kastilnya Bowser.

"Kyaaa! Mario!" Toadstool dan Mario mulai terpisah. Mario terpental ke arah jendela dan terbang menuju tempat tinggalnya.

"..." Mario hanya bisa speechless, ia mulai jatuh ke suatu tempat. Ia ingin berteriak, pertamanya tidak bisa. Namun, kedua kali...

"Waaaaaaa!" Ia masuk ke cerobong asap rumahnya dan nyangkut di tempat gantungan pakaian.

Temannya, Toad, yang menunggu dirinya didepan rumah terkejut dan berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

"Semestinya kau belajar untuk menggunakan pintu lagi, Mario!" kata Toad, sambil melipatkan tangannya di pinggang.

"Aku tahu...," kata Mario.

"Baiklah, temui aku diluar," kata Toad, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih tersangkut.

Mario hanya bisa menghela napasnya, dan melepaskan diri dari gantungan tersebut. Ia merapihkan dirinya, dan bergegas keluar rumah. Ditemuinya Toad sedang berdiri.

"Hei, Mario! Apa yang terjadi tadi?" kata Toad. "Apakah ulah si Bowser itu lagi?"

"Ya, namun...," kata Mario.

"Tapi, sepertinya putri Toadstool tidak bersamamu ya?" kata Toad. "Dimana ia?"

"Toadstool...," Mario mulai berpikir. "Astaga! Sepertinya ia masih di dalam istana itu!"

"Benarkah?! Ayo cepat kesana!" kata Toad, ikut khawatir juga.

"Titip rumah!" kata Mario, kepada Toad.

"Baiklah!" kata Toad. Ia melihat Mario berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Mario kembali ke istana tersebut. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah pedang raksasa.

"Hah! Siapa disitu?! Seorang penyusup!" kata pedang itu.

"Siapa kau?!" kata Mario.

"Istana ini sekarang milik kita, the Smithy Gang!"

"Siapa lagi itu?!" kata Mario.

"Diam! Ini adalah langkah awal kita untuk menguasai dunia ini. Dan jika bukan karena orang usil sepertimu, kami akan memiliki dunia ini! Mari kita lihat bagaimana kau menerima ini!" Pedang itu pun kemudian menggerakkan mulutnya berkali-kali yang menyebabkan gempa itu terjadi lagi.

Mario merasakan bahwa jembatan batu itu mulai runtuh. Ia pun berlari kembali ke tepi. Ya, jembatan itu berjatuhan ke lembah yang sangat dalam.

"Sial, kenapa hal ini terjadi lagi, sih?" kata Mario, berdesis. "Jika seperti ini sih... Toadstool takkan terselamatkan!"

Ia pun kembali ke rumah untuk menceritakan hal ini kepada Toad.

* * *

Side POV

"Kyaaaaa!" Toadstool berteriak ketakutan. Ia terjatuh bersamaan dengan Bowser dan lampu lilin yang sudah padam itu.

"Toadstool!" kata Bowser. "Biar aku menenangkanmu!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku tak butuh ketenanganmu! Ini semua gara-gara kau tahu!" kata Toadstool dengan tajam kepada Bowser.

"Aku tahu, tapi- Hei!" ia terpisah dari Toadstool. Toadstool terjatuh ke beranda rumah seseorang. Sedangkan Bowser jatuh ke dasar tanah.

"Auh!" Toadstool kesakitan, dan melihat seseorang berjanggut hitam dan menggunakan baju merah dan topi yang sama. "Siapa kau?!"

"Cantiknya...," kata laki-laki berjanggut itu, memegang dagunya Toadstool.

"Apa-apaan ini-"

"Apakah kau bidadari? Atau lainnya?" kata laki-laki itu.

"Aku... aku..."

"Tuan Booster! Kau harus menikahi wanita ini! Ia cantik sekali!" kata makhluk bertopeng putih dengan outfit hitam. Makhluk itu bernama Snifit.

"Ya, nikahkan saja!" kata Snifit yang lain, atau dikatakan Snifit 2.

"Menikah itu apa?" tanya laki-laki bernama Booster itu.

"Menikah itu... kau bersama wanita itu selamanya!" kata Snifit 3.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menikahimu, bidadariku!" kata Booster, dengan semangat.

"Apa?! Tidak!" kata Toadstool

"Apa? Kau mau?" kata Booster, sepertinya ia tidak mengerti arti "Iya" dan "Tidak".

"Tidak!" kata Toadstool. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Baiklah! Kau akan menjadi istriku nanti!" kata Booster, meninggalkan beranda. Diikuti oleh ketiga Snifit-nya.

"Tidak, kau-"

Cleck! Pintu dikunci. Toadstool tidak bisa membuka pintu tersebut.

"Tidak..." ia pun menangis. "Mario, tolong aku..."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Kenapa aku disini...?" kata Bowser, mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Oh iya! Toadstool! Beraninya orang itu meng-klaim dirinya!"

Ia pun berdiri dan mengusap badannya yang terkena debu. "Aku akan memanggil pasukanku untuk menghadang orang itu!" katanya, sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah yang besar itu.

* * *

Well, finished!

Aneh ya? OOC ya? -_- Dialognya mungkin agak ngaco, namun tetap nyambung kan?

Sebenarnya aku bingung menggambarkan Mario, apakah ia bisa berbicara atau menggunakan kemampuan untuk mengubah dirinya (seperti ia menceritakan kejadian Bowser menculik Toadstool). Lalu, tentang Kinclink, aku tidak tahu nama rantai yang di battle pertama dengan Bowser itu benar atau salah ^^;

Well, RnR~


End file.
